


【泉♂レオ♀】白雪公主与落难王子

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 2





	【泉♂レオ♀】白雪公主与落难王子

**白雪公主与落难王子**

By lattice

  
  
  
“猜猜我是谁。”  
双眼被蒙住，刻有花体“sena”的星星手链搔动眼睫，熟谙的橙香无孔不入环裹他，两坨软肉颤巍巍摊在他肩胛骨。交往至今历尽千帆，经此一遭仍会脸红：れおちゃん，他无奈叹道，不帮我只会添乱，这就是好姐姐的表率吗？  
自幼交好的幼驯染姐弟，考入同所大学的新晋小情侣，被双方父母欣慰之余嘱托彼此照拂。距启程不过一周，月永家双亲打点好大女儿的行囊，而濑名家的独子自幼独立，盘腿而坐拾掇行李，这类琐事向来是独自操劳。  
小巧丰满的邻家姐姐束起高马尾，松开锁住脖颈的胳膊——濑名肯好好喊一声姐姐，太阳从西边出来了！小猫般留下唇印，叼着棒棒糖爬上他的床作曲，背对他晃着两只脚丫。所谓御姐气场萝莉脸，稚气未脱的举止哪里像十八岁。他抚摸自己沾染少女橙香馥郁的颊侧，很难不承认意犹未尽：“姐姐个什么，半岁而已，真敢大言不惭啊？”  
“什么！小时候濑名被欺负，是躲在谁身后的！”  
——半岁也是姐姐！他被翻身跳下床的月永レオ拧上耳朵，稍有不慎便会吻上的方寸间，不卑不亢直视少女嫩绿的瞳孔。小狮子停止翻旧账，颊侧肉眼可见地转红——怎么了，れおちゃん？他饶有兴味不错眼地盯她，抑扬顿挫地唤，致使少女讪讪地结巴：“濑名，濑名这是犯规……！”  
“嗯哼？”  
——濑名的脸杀伤力太大了！女孩念念有词回身作曲。有事姐姐无事れおちゃん，虽在某些场合喊姐姐会有奇效。十八岁的濑名泉自认为是个帅哥，而女友相貌可爱性格开朗，孩提时代便是男孩子间女王般的存在。令他头痛的罪魁祸首，亦能牵连他内心的汪洋骇浪。谈及与之旷日持久的孽缘，无人会较他更为头头是道。追溯至月永父母抱着六个月大的女儿前来探望，襁褓中的婴儿被邻家姐姐一把掐住脸，迸发出回荡整个街区的嘹亮哭声，余音绕梁三日不绝。遑论价值过亿的面庞险些毁于一旦，如此也被他锱铢必较地报了回来。满岁宴上的抓周，玩具小钢琴被月永レオ拿去玩，他福至心灵地抓起姐姐肉嘟嘟的小手，盖戳般嗷呜嗷呜地啃——  
  
哇哇大哭的れおちゃん定格在相簿的首页，而活泼好动的月永レオ胎儿时便折腾得月永伯母不浅，“想必是身强体健的男孩”。而濑名泉在妈妈腹中时安静乖巧，亦被月永家近水楼台地结下娃娃亲。二人自幼形影不离，常被陌生的老师叫混名字。舞蹈教室门外，结束钢琴课的月永レオ难得乖巧地抱膝等候，蓬蓬裙的橙发小女孩被老师请进门，发现舞蹈天赋同样不浅。名为狮子的女孩比他高出半头，活泼聪慧喜爱音乐，率领男孩子们打架爬树，挺身保护因名字女气而被同龄男孩欺负的邻家弟弟，再被小大人般的邻家弟弟牵去梳洗打扮。  
——我当妈妈，濑名当爸爸！他手把手教姐姐给宝宝缝衣服，用姐姐的发卡装点芭比娃娃。由“爸爸”负责这些在濑名家并不突兀，一如月永レオ长大后会嫁给他般顺理成章。而初次危机迫近，便是某位“迷人贵族气质的黑发英俊小朋友”转学而来，霎时卷去月永レオ在内的诸多女孩的瞩目。濑名泉喜好内秀又心灵手巧，向来同女孩子们打成一片，文艺汇演时唯有迪士尼画风的橙发女孩是他的固定搭档。而身披红斗篷的月永レオ视线全程被黑色的圆脑壳吸引，舞台上的大灰狼发挥失常，并在十几年后对着现今的朔间凛月依旧牙痒痒。  
——凶凶的神情，奶奶灰的头发，没有人比小濑更适合大灰狼。庆祝濑名泉与月永レオ交往的party间，朔间凛月以碳酸饮料代酒醺醺然道。而最令濑名泉耿耿于怀的莫过于《白雪公主》的排演。月永レオ是公主的不二人选，小男生们前仆后继争抢将她吻醒的王子之位，最终女生间呼声很高的濑名泉抵不过脑袋圆圆像颗栗子的“带资进组”的小朋友。小小的濑名泉第一次亲身领会人间险恶，涨红着小脸噘着嘴回家，爸爸妈妈怎么问询都不肯答。  
“和れおちゃん吵架了？”  
他摇头，没吃几口便跳下椅子回房怄气。妈妈轻声叩门：れおちゃん来找你了。抬眼便见泡泡裙的下摆，月永レオ轻声唤着濑名，他用枕头蒙头避而不见——那劳烦阿姨把乐谱给他……他抽噎着用手背抹泪，不去看れおちゃん受伤的神色，目送橙色脑袋渐行渐远。  
——れおちゃん说，这是她第一次尝试作曲，标题是《送给世上最漂亮的濑名》。由妈妈为他哼唱，伴着れおちゃん的音符入梦。饱尝一晚分离的滋味，翌日月永レオ顶着毛糙的双马尾主动挽上他，没什么隔阂地亲切唤着濑名，一头恣意的野性发辫被他闷闷地打理，心想这个称呼有够疏离。自从因名字被嘲笑，他便不许れおちゃん再唤他“泉ちゃん”，对方自此时刻谨守，换成完全不亲昵的“濑名”。  
小朋友没有隔夜仇，早先的怄气已然无影无踪。待到正式演出，他忿忿地身披绿油油的演出服捱到最后一幕，猎人与树们众星捧月地团围王子与公主。“醒来，醒来，我的王后——”深情款款的王子向台下一瞥，观众席第一排正中央扯着横幅：吾辈的凛月天下第一可爱。  
“怎会如此……”王子眉头紧蹙，牵着橙发公主的小手趴上道具棺木，十秒后仍不见动静。众所周知他有原地入睡的本领，却无人料到会当台罢演，这算什么，睡美人吗？全场异样，在王子的哥哥一个健步冲上台前，五岁的濑名泉鼓起（自认为的）毕生勇气跳出救场：  
“我是……我是落难的树之王子！”  
豁出去了，他硬着头皮端出王子架子，稚嫩洪亮的童音回荡在礼堂，此言一出全场震动。聚光灯下他左顾右盼，扫视僵住的旁白与惊诧的父母，镇定自若临场发挥：王子的灵魂为救白雪公主而落难，转到了我身上——快亲我，他揽着疑惑起身的公主，一身树装小声告会。bgm响起，月永レオ歪着脑袋不解其意，酣眠的朔间凛月勾起一个坏笑：快，れおちゃん快亲一口小濑。舞台剧在朔间凛月的假寐中落下帷幕，儿童口红在落难王子的颊侧烙下浅浅的印记。他面颊发烧起身致谢，叹谢这位友人从小就是人精——  
  
“濑名在看什么？”  
颇具年代感的相簿被一把夺过，他被无声息钻入怀里的れおちゃん吓得一机灵——你是什么猫吗！而橘猫抱着相簿翻滚到旁侧的沙发，披着针织衫抱臂俯视他：“明明我活生生的人就在面前，却还用小时候的我当代餐！”  
“代餐什么……你家里也不少我的照片吧。”  
“那是当然！还有濑名光屁股露○○的！——等下，原来你和凛月那么早就合伙骗走我的初吻，该当何罪！”  
“这算什么，れおちゃん大咧咧亲过多少位小男生了。”  
“那都不作数，濑名是特殊的！”  
不算正式的初吻却足够摄人心魄，供他在漫长时日里历久弥新。十八岁的月永レオ已无需邻家弟弟为她梳洗打扮，妆容与穿搭偶尔会经过男友提点——将我打扮成你喜欢的模样，果然一直都正中濑名下怀！耀武扬威的姐姐比他矮一个头，站上沙发藐视群雄，橙色长发柔顺地描摹身材弧度，数秒后在男友盈盈的注视中品出异样——我听到了什么，れおちゃん？  
“什么都没有——呜！”被他公主抱上床的橙发公主胡乱挣扎，小动物船袜被蹬掉一半，呲出虎牙咬他一口。他坐在床畔狂甩胳膊：怎么，我的床我不能睡吗？“叔叔阿姨就在客厅……”月永レオ钻出臂弯，几度欲言又止，“门没反锁，更何况我……”  
“难道れおちゃん在期待什么吗？我当然记得れおちゃん的生理期。”  
原来如此，他眉眼蕴着笑意，拖着长腔去刮又羞又气的女孩的鼻尖，同一个被窝里自后亲吻她的蝴蝶骨。而他并非每分每秒都是姐姐的小尾巴，亦不曾无时无刻有资格怀抱她一同午休。随性别启蒙而来的疏远，更在月永レオ成为万人迷的青春期萌生秘而不宣的占有欲。见她与别的男生说笑亲热，酸涩与愤懑至今如芒在背。  
“所以，れおちゃん……或许我比预想中还要更早地喜欢上你。”  
没有半点征兆的爱情却日愈浓烈，至今不知缘由与详细，却依旧深陷得无可自拔。习惯于彼此嫌弃，听闻少有的真挚剖白同样会害羞，欲盖弥彰地回转身同他挠痒痒。他怀抱着香香软软的女孩，一如既往无数次败下阵来：我大概就是为遇见你而出生的吧。  
  
  
  
  
Fin.


End file.
